Amaranth
by Tanuki-chan A.K.A. Tanki-Chan
Summary: A series of x-overs featuring Harry paired with the various characters of animes, movies, manga, games, and books. All are yaoi, so if that's not your cup of tea, press the back button and turn back. May contain future lemons so rating is M.
1. 001

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing(OVA) if I did there would be so much yaoi.

**Summary: **Walter and Seras are fighting the younger Valentine brother before they are interrupted by a mysterious figure. Who is this figure and what wicked plans do they have for Jan valentine once they have captured him.

**Rated: **Rated M for Jan's Potty mouth

**Note this is set in the OVA, and while I'm aware that Jan is a artificial vampire and dies in the end cause of a chip implanted in him, please ignore that, here he is the real deal. For why he doesn't use other vampiric abilities I picture him as a new vampire who isn't aware of all that he's capable of, but will as he grows in age.**

* * *

**Hellsing**

_Jan Valentine/Harry_

It was an epic battle of proportions, blows were exchange, shots were fired, and cutting wire sliced everything in its way. On one side of the long hallway was Walter and Seras both panting from excitement and adrenaline rushes. The opposite side of the hall was completely crowed with masses of ghouls totting assault rifles and decked out in crowd control armor groaning in hunger, with Jan Valentine leading the army.

Both sides were tensing their muscles and preparing to attack again before suddenly soft laughter filled through the air.

Everyone paused, surprised at the sound, looking to see where the laughter originated.

A figure stepped from thin air as if a phantom, with shades of darkness swirling around his feet. He had long black hair reaching midback that fluttered in the air even though no windows were open, giving him a supernatural look. Even more suggesting of him being not human was the proud ram like horns on either side of his head, midnight black dragon like wings folded on his back, and a spade headed tail swishing behind him. His figure was on the small side, but was lithe suggesting speed he was built for speed. A green shirt with bell shaped selves and black pants hugged his form, a farmer's sickle on one side of his hip and a polished stick on the other, all giving him appearance of a ethereal, but deadly creature.

Knee length boots made no sound as he stepped between the two opposing sides, neither side moved as they studied the man, to see if he was a threat or not. Glowing green eyes that could put emeralds to shame flicked to all three occupants of the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jan asked bluntly raising one of his P90s and training it on the mysterious figure that interrupted the fight.

"Yes, and what are you doing here?" Walter asked warily at the thought of another person threating the Hellsing organization.

"My name?" The man asked with a snicker.

Being impatient with the man, Jan fired a warning shot at the stranger, which was easily dodged, with an agile side step. He quickly slammed him to the floor on his back with both legs straddling Jan's hips. Both Walter a Seras were shocked at the stranger's movement and strength in pinning the vampire who they just had trouble dealing with.

"Hey bitch, get off me! I'm supposed to be on top"!

"My my, such a vulgar mouth, but I can silence that and give your mouth something else to occupy it hmm…" The man teased as he leaned over Jan and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. To shock to say anything else Jan was left panting and breathless after the kiss ended.

"Little Hellsing" Shouted the still unknown man while turning his head to Seras. "The names Harry, tell your master The Master of Death is back, and to find me for answers after cleanup is done here".

With a snap of his fingers that left the ghouls collapsing, both Harry and Jan disappeared with the sound of flapping wings accompanying their leave.

"Well that was surprising, right Miss Seras." Walter laughed slightly with a cough.

"…."

Seras had the very honorable job of telling Sir Integra and Alucard what happened, after she recovered from ahem blood loose from a nosebleed.

* * *

Le End

**R/R for more to come.**


	2. 002

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor the X-men, they belong to their respective authors/creators.

**Summary:** A night spent between two lovers at a club, as they dance and really have a good time together.

**Rated:** M for yaoi goodness and close dancing.

**Note. This version of Gambit is the Wolverine and X-men cartoon verse. **

* * *

**X-Men**

_Remmy Lebeau/Harry_

Tonight it was crowed at _Vielle Fille_, a popular club in the French Quarter of New Orleans. It was a regular night, with smoke filling the air, drinks being shared, and swaying bodies on the main deck dancing. A slow love song played as couples got on the dance floor taking their lovers into their arms as they danced the night away together. Two important patrons who were regulars, had their bodies entwine as they took part in a ritual as old as time. The taller of the two standing around 6'1, with red on black eyes held his smaller partner closer as they swayed together.

The brunette standing at the petite height of 5'4 threw his head back, as lips attacked his neck. Laying a claim to all those who watched, showing that the dark haired beauty belonged to the Cajun.

Emerald eyes darkened with want, as lips moved higher before connecting with his mouth. Tongues wrestled, hands grabbed at hips as they grind harder against each other, when they finally separated both were breathless.

"Like that _cher_?" Remmy asked huskily as his hands roamed Harry's chest pinching at sensitive nubs, Harry groaned with his arms circling Remmy's neck. Shivering at the light touches, he pulled away from Remmy to look the man in his eyes.

"What is it 'Arry?" Remmy asked softly.

"Do you mind if we leave early and finish this at home?" Harry asked shyly with a blush. Groaning lowly at his innocent lover, Remmy couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have his Harry in his life. Taking Harry's hand the two left the noisy club with thoughts on how to enjoy the night even more.

* * *

**A/N**

**_Vielle Fille: old maid in French. Not sure if this club really exists or not but if it does let me know ^.^_**

**__Cher: dear or beloved in French.__**

**__R/R.__**


	3. 003

**Disclaimer:**Eh for obvious reasons everyone should know I not the author or creator for Far Cry 3 or Harry Potter :)

**Summary:** Slight AU Jason Broddy is saved from being thrown over a cliff edged by a young nymph. Also in my view there is magic or mystic arts in the Far Cry fandom even the creators admit it in the third and fourth games, come-on a magical tiger and tattoos that boost you isn't magic.

**Rated:** M for nudity.

**Note listen to the song Valse De la Lune for a better fill of the setting and idea of the song Harry was singing. Also this dedicated to Lady Ryou whose birthday was on the 4th, so happy belated birthday. Also since Far Cry 4 is coming out this year there is a possible spin off in that verse too.**

* * *

**Far Cry 3**

_Jason Brody/Hadrian(Harry)_

The only thing Jason is aware of is that he's drowning. The water surrounds him, he tries to hold his breath longer, but he chokes with bubbles reaching the surface when he loses the battle. Jason fights against the rope tied around his legs as the cinder block drags him further down.

But the weight of the large stone is too strong; it tugs him downwards, away from the light. He twists and kicks in an attempt to break the bounds when a sudden sharp pain rips through him.

Jason looks down at his torso in the water to inspect himself, but the dark cloud of blood blocks his view.

In the corner of his eye he can he see the dark form of bull shark, turning around to attack him again. He can feel himself losing consciousness from swallowing copious amounts of water and blood loose. Before he goes under he sees the water ripple and a human shaped figure swimming towards him.

IAMALINE

Rook's Islands are actually beautiful, with its crystal clear nights with the stars easily visible, tonight is exceptionally beautiful with no clouds in sight and the moon full, bathing the jungle in silver rays, making one forget the dangers of the inhabits. With that thought in mind Jason finds himself relaxing, which he hasn't done since coming here. With running away from pirates and looking for his friends, he has become a guarded individual, in result of men looking to kill and capture him. Laying down in the grass he has thoughts on how he survived. Wasn't he thrown over a cliff by Vaas and his men, to die in the watery depths, where a shark took a bite from him?

From what he could tell his injuries were bandaged, and he was left in a clearing, so that must mean someone tended to his injures, but who, did they want something from him, were they allies or enemies? Before he could pounder anymore on his survival he is interrupted by an outwardly voice singing, from what he could tell it was a male with a light voice.

_"Who is that"?_ He thought while scanning the clearing. The voice was beautiful, and inspiring with a sense of freedom.

Jason shook his head and got up, eager to find the one singing and answers of his survival. The grass was moist with dew, where the occasional bird or wildlife dotted the trail he took. By the time he was almost there to the voice he was further in the jungle from where he started. Each step closer had Jason's heart thumping as the voice grew louder and louder.

As he drew closer, he could hear the soft roar of a waterfall. With his heart rumbling like a war drum, he ducked behind a curtain of vines, to which he stopped and stared at the scene before him.

For there, in the water, was the most beautiful person that Jason had ever laid eyes upon. Standing in the river beneath the bright white moon with firebugs spinning and twirling around him in a graceful dance that seemed photographic was a pale nude male. He spun slowly, gracefully, moving under the moon that bathed the young male in liquid silver. Arms were outstretched, slim fingers moving through the air as he danced, the water lightly splashing as dainty feet raised and lowered in the air. Dark ebony hair cascaded down his back and over slim shoulders like tendrils of a vine, decorated and intertwined with shells and flowers. Atop his head was a crown of daises and lilacs, eyes shut in an expression of pure contentment on a lovely face. Full cupid pink lips parted on words and still Jason could not recall hearing a voice as lovely and pleasing to the ear.

Finishing his tune with a final twirl the stranger then he opened his eyes, their gazes connected, emerald green orbs meeting sky blue ones.

There was a brief note of silence more deafening than a gun shot, quickly with a splash he disappeared behind the waterfall. The photo worthy scene ending with the lithe male hiding behind the falls.

"Wait!" Jason immediately called, snapping out of his daze. "Please! I just want to talk to you!" His calls seem to on work on the stranger before a head peaks behind the waterfall before coming into full view again. Coming to a stop before Jason on the shore a few feet away from him, his head was cocked sideways to reveal a pointed ear and blue scales on smooth cheeks arranged in a pattern.

"W-what are you, better yet who are you and are you the one who saved me?" Jason asks in awe, but underneath his tone you could hear wariness in his voice.

Smiling lightly the stranger slowly nods before answering. "I'm Hadrian, a naiad; a water nymph, and yes I found you drowning in my river, so I treated your wounds". He replied airily with a blush.

Vaguely remembering from somewhere before coming to the islands, Jason can recall from folklore that nymphs were spirits that personifies nature; typically a grotto or even a river. From Hadrian's words it seems he is one such deity, while daredevil Jason would in the past take this as some ramblings from a crazy person, he can't now since coming here and receiving the powers of the Tatau, and seeing other mystics.

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat Jason is shocked when smooth lips press against his in a chaste kiss, quickly ending before he could really say anything. Head bowed down Hadrian slowly back away to the river, as Jason can't help but reach out for him.

Before he dives under the water the young Nymph's smiles and give Jason some parting words, "Jason Brody since you're coming here you've been changing the island here, and for the better, I can't help but admire you, seek me out if you need answerers, but beware the jungle will devour those who are weak". With his final parting Hadrian disappears under the water leaving a silent and calm river.

"_Huh the jungle is really alive_." are the final thoughts of Jason's before he makes his way back into the cover of the jungle.

* * *

**R/R for more**

Cookies for those who can find clues onto the next fandom to be featured in Amaranth

PS check out the trailers for Far Cry 4 they're epic!


	4. 004

**Disclaimer: **If I did own either harry potter or death note I would be rich and famous :)

**Summary:** Harry the baker gains the attention and affection of certain special detective.

**Rated:** T

* * *

**Death Note**

_L/Harry_

It started with a strawberry cheese cake.

A favorite among his many customers, a dark haired man with bags under his eyes orders the tasty dessert with a large cup of sweet tea to go with it. By the time the man is done eating his treat and is ready to pay, Harry has the distinct feeling he'll be seeing him again.

He was right in thinking that he'll see him again. It's been three days since the ebony haired man ordered the strawberry cheese cake. Harry was just ready to close shop before the bell above the door rings as the pale man enters the bakery.

"Hello and welcome to the Marauders' Den, how may I help you this afternoon" Harry greets as he stands behind the dessert display case.

"I'll take an apple pie to go" the man orders curtly.

"That'll be 3.45 then" Harry said as he boxed the pie before handing the pie over and taking the money handed to him.

"Thank you" he said smartly before leaving the bakery.

IAMALINE

The third visit is early in the morning, Today he comes during the bakery's busiest hours. The man is dressed in what seems to be his usually attire, a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He has someone with him this time, a chestnut haired male. The two is a strange pair, both are chained together as they argue over something.

"Really L more cake, if I don't know any better I'll say that your diet is strictly made up of candy and sweets" the chestnut male says in what seems to be exasperation of the dark haired youth.

"Light-kun must care for me, if he notices what I'm eating". He teases before switching over to a deadpan tone." For your concerns, though my suspicions of you being Kira have just increased over thirty percent."

The two argue back and forth before they make their order, a large cinnamon roll and a lemon tart. The lemon tart is a mixture of sweetness and sourness while the cinnamon roll is pure sweetness with a hint of spice. Today Harry finally got a name of the face who's been visiting the bakery these last few days.

Days pass, the seasons change, every other week L comes and makes his orders. He either eats his food there or takes it to go. A month passes before what seems to be a common occurrence between the two transforms into a friendship. Both are awkward at first before long they share stories of home and viewpoints before it happens one day.

It was very cold, snow had fallen last night covering all the streets and tress in soft blankets of white. As such the bakery had closed early with Harry shelving any leftover pastries and cakes to take home when he noticed soon L outside in the cold with no coat on.

Harry quickly set what he was carrying down, to unlock the door as he ushered L inside, "Come in, it's far too cold to have no coat." Harry soon sits L on a comfortable chair near the heater.

"Let's get you some hot chocolate and something to eat" Harry smiled getting two warm mugs of liquid and the last of the muffins he has lefts.

He hands L his own cup before sitting next to him, the two are quit as drink their warm drinks.

"Thanks Harry, for letting me in, I wasn't sure if the bakery was open today" L said and took a bite out of his muffin. 'How much do I owe you?"

Harry shook his head, "Consider it on the house."

"Thanks again for letting me in and being such a good friend" L said.

"I'm glad to be your friend." Harry said with his cheeks reddening in embarrassment at his response.

Leaning forward L passed a slip of paper to Harry before kissing his cheek and leaving the bakery.

Blushing at what happened Harry was surprised to see that the paper had writing and a phone number on it.

_'Call me, my favorite baker :)'_

_L, XOXO_

* * *

**Sorry if L seems a little OOC. R/R**


	5. 005

**Disclaimer:** If I did own the Legends of Korra there would be more books and wouldn't be ending this month.

**Summary:** Set during when Sirius falls through the Veil and where Bolin is at the noodle shop. Harry in is not stopped in time by Remus when he tries to follow his godfather, so he goes through too. The veil being a mysterious object of ages and not knowing exactly what is does by wizards is, surprising to Harry when it transports him to a different place, where he is stuck what seems to be in his animagus form to be found by Bolin.

_Italics are Harry's thoughts _

**Rated: K for fluff**

**Note this is going to be a small collection where Harry is paired with Bolin, probably a three shot if anything were at the end Harry will be in human form and with Bolin. Also no Sirius the spell that pushed him in killed him, sorry to the Padfoot fans.**

Also there is a image of what his animagus form looksloke on my DeviantART account just search the user name Tanki-Chan.

* * *

**Bolin/Harry**

_Legends of Korra_

_What happened shouldn't I be dead, I did go through the veil?_

He hoped his death wasn't a black void of no sensations, he had followed Sirius after he was shoved into the veil by Bellatrix's spell.

He blinked and opened his eyes to a night sky where he seemed he was in an alley way next to a small building. Probably a restaurant from the smell of cooked food.

_Everything is so big, is something wrong with my eyes?_

He moved his arm to clear his eyes only to pause in shock, for instead of a hand was a small black canine like paw that was white tipped in the end. Lifting in what may not be his arm, he raised it down only for the paw to follow the direction.

_Is this what I think it is, I was working on my Animagus form with Ron and Hermione but why would I be in it and what am I?_

He was distracted from his thoughts at what sounded like footsteps coming to the narrow alley he was in. Suddenly he heard someone speaking, it was muffled due to the slight headache he had, but he could tell it was a male. Shivering slightly at what was coming to him and having no way to defend himself if there was danger Harry crouched down in attempt to hide.

There was a moment of silence before he squeaked as he was lifted into the air by a pair of strong hands. Shaking even more at being held, he mustered as much strength he could in his weaken form as he turned his head to look at the stranger. A face filled his sight; a strong jaw, dark brown hair, and green eyes lighter than his own, kindness and mischief flickered in the light orbs. The male was dressed in greens and browns with a red ferret like animal on his shoulder, he all observed before he cuddled in what seemed to be someone willing to help him.

IAMALIne

Bolin member of team Avatar, Pro-bender, and heartbroken teen looked down at the strange animal he held, it was a black and white fox with wings. An animal species he never seen before in Republic City. Deciding to help the poor thing that looked thin he made the decision to bring it with him, and maybe provide a home for it.

"Well Pabu looks like we'll be having company with us at Narook's Noodles" Bolin said to the fire ferret, only to receive squeaks and purrs as he carried the two animals in the noodlery

* * *

Read and review it makes the world go around.


	6. 006

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter or Firebreather, so don't sue me .

**Summary:** Troy the resident Jock decides while Duncan not at school he'll try his shot at Harry, with that he may have a better chance at arm-wrestling a gorilla than putting the moves on Harry.

**Rated: **T for curses

**Note This was requested by The hazel-eyed bookworm.**

* * *

** Duncan/Harry**

_Firebreather_

Only one more day until Christmas break. Everyone at the high school was excited, especially Harry Potter. His boyfriend of two years was returning home from a week long trip with Belloc to help control Duncan's ever growing Kauji abilities.

Currently the sixteen year old was in the courtyard with Jenna, Isabel, and Kenny as they had lunch together. The small group was all laughing and sharing jokes until a dark shadow blocked the sunlight in front of them.

"Uh Harry, he's here again, it's been like the third time this week" Kenney sighed at his friend's stalker, who had been eying the green eyed male since Duncan left on his trip.

"Yeah _he_ has, and it's pretty sad if you ask me, everyone know you're with Duncan so why can't _he_ leave you alone?" Isabel said in annoyance at what had been a regular day occurrence.

"Do you want me talk to _him,_ I kind of know how the idiot thinks?" Jenna asked in reference in having dated him in the past.

"Guys I know, but there's not much I can do but just ignore it, why don't I meet you guys later while I talk to him. Harry explained in hopes to putting an end to this with no physical confrontation.

Silently whishing their friend luck the three did as Harry asked, not before shooting _him_ one final glare.

_He_ as they referred to him was _Troy Adams_. Since Harry's arrival to the States Troy had quickly developed an infatuation with him. It probably had to do with their first meeting, Troy had mistaken him for a girl.

With the two gone he was able to talk to Harry alone. Ever since Harry got here he couldn't help but be attractive to brunette. With a slim figure and shoulder length hair and wide expressive green eyes made Harry popular among the other students. Troy Adam, leader of the jocks had a crush on Harry Potter and wanted him for himself. Not even taking no for an answer, and even with the knowledge of Harry being with Duncan didn't make a difference to him.

"Hey since the losers are gone why don't you hangout with me, someone who is popular hmm." Troy suggested grabbing Harry's arm. "Just one date and I promise it will be the best day of your life if you know what I mean." He bragged with eyebrows wagging.

Tired at the garbage being said at him, he jerked his arm back. "Those 'losers' as you call them are my friends." He hissed before he continue on. "And I'm with Duncan, so no."

"So lizard breath is who you like." He spoke in a disgusted tone. "How do you even stand to be around such a monster?"

"How dare you, Duncan is not a monster! If anyone's a monster it's you!" Harry shouted, before slapping the jock's face.

By now a crowd had started to form around the two. At the sight of Harry slapping the star athlete everyone knew there was trouble. What they didn't know, it wasn't Harry who was in danger, but Troy. One should know not to mess with someone a Kauji cared for, even if the Kauji is a half breed.

IAMALINE

Duncan was not happy, not one bit. Since his return to home he was hopping to spend time with Harry. So he had decided to surprise him by coming to their school to greet him. By the time he made it there, he knew something was wrong, call it a hunch or being a worrywart but he was usually never wrong in these situation. The giggling of some girls gossiping in the halls verified it for him. From what they were saying it seemed Troy was messing with Harry.

Duncan had stalked to the courtyard where he knew Harry had lunch at this time. He had just walked in as a crowd had formed around two people. Being tall it was possible for him to see over most everyone. The dragon hybrid was able to see Harry and his former bully in the center.

"Bitch who do you think you are, you should be grateful that I even notice you. It seems like you need to be taught a lesson". Troy said with a fist raised to strike Harry.

Before the fist could touch Harry, a hand stopped it just before contacted was made.

"Come on make my day. Touch him and see what happens" Duncan hissed with pupils slitted as Harry smiled at seeing him again.

"A-aren't you supposed to be gone on vacation or something?!" Troy stumbled over in fear at the enraged teen starring him down.

"Yeah I was, but now I'm back." Duncan snarled as he lifted him up by his letterman."And here I'm catching you bothering Harry" he said tossing Troy on the ground, who landed on his back.

" If I even catch you looking at him in the wrong way, and you'll be wishing you were never born, understand?" Duncan growled with smoke escaping his mouth. Troy nodded quickly, as he made his way through the crowd.

Seeing that the drama was over the mass of students surrounding them quickly left, leaving only Harry and Duncan.

"Thanks Duncan" Harry said sweetly kissing his cheek.

"No problem, he just needed to learn who you're with, and not to bother you when I'm not here" Duncan said kissing him back.

"Well I think the big bad dragon taught Troy a valuable lesson" Harry smiled as the two walked hand in hand together.

* * *

First Firebreather fanfic hope you enjoy.

**R/R**


	7. 007

**Disclaimer:** EH you should know the drill by know, me no own anything but the plots. But I do wish I did own them :(

**Summary:** Tony and Harry have a ice cream in the park together, with Tony distracted by the sight of Harry eating. All the while Tony has fantasies of Harry, were he makes a brilliant discovery at the end.

_Italics are Tony's thoughts _

**Rated:** M for sexy eating of ice cream and Tony's naughty thoughts.

**Note. I love you all and appreciate all the follow and faves, but some more reviews would be nice. ^.^ Also this is movie verse Iron-Man if your wondering. **

* * *

** Tony Starrk /Harry**

_Iron-Man_

Their date was going great. Both had no missions today and with Tony done with all his current projects the two decided to get out and spend time together. So to avoid the media and Shield they kept it simple and went to a park.

By mid-day the sun had risen with its summer rays and the park bench they sat on not being under one of the large trees that dotted the park, both were scorching hot.

"Man it's hot!" Tony complained as the temperature seemed to be rising by the minute.

"It's not that bad" Harry said nudging his shoulder with his arm. "Hey there's an ice cream stand…do you want some?"

He points to a small stand across from them, as a man sold the delicious treat to those passing by. Tony nodded pulling out the required bills they needed to buy a cone each. Harry with vanilla and Tony with a chocolate one the two leave the park as they eat the cold treat.

" I know we don't get to go out together as much since Shield and everything, but I just want you to know-" Tony explains as he turns to him before freezing.

Harry always had a special way of surprising Tony. Especially if what he is doing is cute or even sexual, so seeing how he's eating his ice cream it was no surprise it was a major turn on to him.

'_This should be illegal, the things he does with his tongue'_ he thinks.

A small pink tongue swipes at every inch of cream, swirling and dipping into every crevice it can find. What takes the cake is when he takes the top into his mouth, eyes close as he softly suckles on the tip before removing it from his mouth with an audible slurp.

Harry almost done with his cone as the last bit of it melts, traces his tongue through the melting ice cream from top to bottom. He licks the melty remains from the corner of his lips before switching his attention to the cone were he slowly eats.

Tony through this is red in the face as he watches Harry swallow and lap the drops of vanilla, he slightly twitches and shifts as Harry licks his fingers where vanilla has spilled on.

'_Man what I would do if I was that ice cream. Hmm if he keeps this up I may have to find somewhere to pin that gorgeous body, I can see it now in the newspapers. Iron Man ravages young male in park. Oh god he's licking his fingers if only that was my….'_

Lost in his fantasy of Harry's tongue doing delicious things, Tony is not aware of a voice calling his name.

"Tony."

'_Hmm a chocolate covered Harry sounds good, maybe sitting on the work bench as Jarvis records the whole thing.' _

"Tony"

'_Yeah that does sound nice, lean legs wrapped around me as I lick and nibble all his sweet spots before I-_

"**TONY?!" **

His head whips around at finally hearing his name, as he blinks at Harry who is staring at him strangely.

"Your ice is melting, are you going to eat it?" Harry asks at what seems to be day dreaming Tony **(If only he knew what he was thinking heehee)** as he points to the melted chocolate mess in Tony's hands.

Obviously he wasn't going to, as he stared at his hands blankly, before discarding the cone while breaking out into a wide grin, "Hey can you come closer?"

Eyebrows raised at the strange request, he does what is asked of him. "Now that I did what you wanted, can you please tell me what wrong? It must be really imp-"Harry asks before he is interrupted by arms wrapping around his waist as a pair of lips attach to his own.

Groaning softly as Tony lightly nips his lips to gain entrance to his mouth, Harry is left gasping as a slim tongue slips into his mouth before the two tangle. Needing air the two break apart as they stare into each other eyes.

"It's true you know" Tony says breaking the silence between them.

"What's true" Harry questions at what seems to be something Tony discovered just by kissing him.

"Food does taste better on someone" Tony answers as he reach down for another kiss.

* * *

**Please Read and Review, seriously I need some reviews. Think of it as a Christmas gift! :)**


	8. 008:Christmas Special

**Disclaimer:** This year I asked Santa could he give me HP to own seems like I have to pay him a visit ;)

**Summary:** Uh oh Logan and Harry have some explaining to do when their daughter catches Harry kissing Santa.

**Rated: T for Harry kissing 'Santa'**

**Note. I dedicate this chapter to Seraphimus for her kind words in her reviews. I would've had this published on Christmas, but unfortunately the internet was down for the past few days.**

* * *

**X-Men: The Movie**

_Logan/Harry_

Lily could hardly sleep. Christmas was tomorrow and Santa would be coming tonight to leave presents under the tree. So before going to bed, her and Daddy had made cookies for Santa. Papa had even help too and even gave her a cookie even though Daddy told her it would spoil her dinner.

Looking to see that her baby brother was fast asleep in his crib, Lily slowly crept out of her room hopping she wouldn't wake him up. This was Jamie's first Christmas and she didn't want to spoil it for him.

Continuing to be very quiet, Lily crept down the stairs and into the living room. She just wanted to get one pep of Santa as he came to her home. Quickly scanning the room for sights of Santa, Lily was disappointed to see that the gifts were already under the tree, but no signs of Ole Saint Nick still there. Sad that she wasn't able to meet Santa, Lily started to go back up the stairs before stopping when she heard Daddy's voice.

"Aren't you running a little late Santa, it should be morning in a few hours?" Harry asked in mirth in what seemed to be 'Santa' in his house.

"Well it does take a lot of work to travel the world so time does occasionally fall behind, but shouldn't you be in bed you do want your gift?"

"A gift, aren't I a little too old to be getting gifts from Santa" Harry giggled as he stared at him.

"Usually you would be, but since you've been so good this year I have a special gift just for you" Santa then took a step closer to him. "You have been good this year, right?"

"Oh, I have been extra good this year" Harry whispered.

"Well then, I think you deserve your gift than" Santa said with a deep rumble before he kissed to dark haired male. Preoccupied in what they were doing, the two didn't hear the gasp as small feet run back up the stairs.

_ I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

"Come on Lily, wake up its Christmas morning." Harry said as he kissed Lily on the forehead before setting Jamie on his hip. "Santa brought you presents."

Sniffing sadly at hearing at who left her gifts, Lily's bottom lip pouted as small tears filled the corner of her eyes, "Santa not a nice man ."

"Aww that's not true, he's very nice and he even left you many presents this year, don't you want to open them?"

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

The little redhead shook her head as she frowned at him without saying a word.

"Come on, let's go see what Santa left you, I'm sure you'll feel better than" Harry held Lily's hand as the other supported the giggling toddler on his hip.

When they reached the living room, Lily slowly sat down in front of the tree, as her Daddy and little brother took a seat on the couch.

"Well aren't you going to open your presents?" Harry asked his daughter in puzzlement at her strange behavior that started at the mention of Santa.

Sill quiet and solemn Lily opens presents after presents, all while not paying attention as her Papa enters the room to share a quick kiss with Daddy as he takes a seat with him. It wasn't until that she opens last box, that she finally turns to look at both her parents with a hard look.

_ She didn't see me creep_  
_ Down the stairs to have a peek_

"Morning kid, hope you have a Merry Christmas and what not" Logan's morning greeting while not the best there is warmth in it.

"…."

While usually being a Papa's girl since sharing similar mutations and mannerism, so its odd she doesn't say anything to him. This adds up with her odd behavior since the start of this morning, and her ignoring her Papa now makes it more obvious something is wrong.

"What's wrong kid?" Logan ask lifting the small child in his lap to look at her better.

Taking a big breath at what she is getting ready to say both are shock at the response.

I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!" Lily points an accusing finger at Harry at what seems to be betrayal.

There's a pause of silence between both Harry and Logan as they share the same thought at what their daughter told them.

**"_Shit"_**

_ She thought I was tucked_  
_ Up in my bedroom fast asleep _

After taking Lily out back while Harry helps Jamie open his presents, Logan is quick to explain on why Daddy was kissing 'Santa'. At that Lily is relieved to hear that Daddy wasn't leaving her and Papa.

"….And since Santa is a very special mutant that gives presents all around the world, he has to make sure no one sees him, so by giving a kissing to anyone that catches him he is able to make it impossible for that person to tell anybody about him.

"Wait if Santa is a mutant who makes people not able to say anything abut him, why do you know about it?" Lily asks in confusion.

"Well as your Papa do you think anyone can hid from the amazing Wolverine" is Logan's elegant response to her question.

* * *

**R/R **

**I'm begging for more reviews now, it feeds the muse and makes me write more and faster. :)**

**Complete Lyrics:**

I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought I was tucked  
Up in my bedroom fast asleep.

Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white.  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been,  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!~


	9. 009:New Year Special

**Disclaimer:** A new year and I still don't own anything, only the plots of the story are mine.

**Summary:** Harry and Derek spend the New Years with the pack.

**Rated: T for boy kissing**

* * *

**Teen Wolf**

_Derek/Harry_

Harry smiles as the pack scrambles out of the car and into the grassy field. While the rest makes the transformation, were they run around and play together, Harry and Derek remain by the car.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Derek asks the resident wizard of the pack as he looks at his watch for midnight.

"I will be, if I spend it with you." Harry grins. "And I think those two have the same idea too." He laughs pointing to Scott and Stiles, who playfully pin each other to the ground while exchanging kisses.

Derek chuckles, holding Harry close. "Yeah, it seems like they were made for each other huh?" He says, kissing Harry's cheek.

"It's should be almost midnight," Harry points out as they snuggle closer together.

"Yeah it's time for the countdown." Derek says as the hands of his wrist watch slowly ticks by. "Let's count down together." He says as the two watch as the minute pass.

"Ten." Harry starts, starring into Derek's grey eyes that have a blue tinted glow to them.

"Nine." Derek says, starring into Harry's emerald green eyes which he adored.

"Eight." Harry continues, leaning closer.

"Seven." Derek echoes, also leaning in.

"Six." Harry sharing a grin with Derek, as they're almost done counting.

"Five." Derek caress Harry face.

"Four." They can barely hear each other as the pack as a whole start to howl.

"Three." Harry mouths barely audible over the noise of the weres'.

"Two." Derek whispers just a second away from the New Year.

**"One." **Both say as they join.

Their lips meet as they enter another year together. With the pack howling and a cloudless night sky it seems that there surround by magic, with gazes only for each other.

* * *

**There R/R hope you enjoy and have a great New Years :)**

_**Next chapter is going to be extra special, so it won't be out for awhile. So make sure to be reviewing it may make me write faster!**_


	10. 010

**Disclaimer:** You reader. Me writer. Me don't own HP or TF2

**Summary:** Three for one special. Housework. Extraterrestrial. Snuggles.

**Rated: **T for Yaoi and curses

* * *

**Team Fortress**

_Scout/Harry __Sniper/Harry Spy/Harry_

The Scout: Dirty Rooms

Harry stared at the mountain of clothes.

Billy better known as Scout was not a clean or organized person. So while the nine men of RED went up against the BLU team, Harry was left to pick up after them. Billy who he was the closet to was also the messiest. It was a tough work to deal with as empty cans of Bonk!, muddy shoes, and baseball cards were swept under the bed and added to a huge mess. This wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't have cleaned eight other rooms earlier which left him sore and tired.

Sometimes he thought back on how he meet the rowdy group of Reds and why he stayed with them after so long. But something always caused him to stay, so with a light sigh and a chuckle he slowly made his way through the mess. It wasn't until he heard the muffled cuss and running feet before the door was swung open.

"Hello Billy how was the mission today, did BLU team give you trouble today?" Harry asked knowing it was a give or take on how Billy felt about the days' mission.

"It was awful! It's that that dam spook thinking he's so smooth, I'm telling you only a bastard kills someone from behind!" Billy shuffled in anger before throwing his bat down.

"Hey come on now, I'm sure tomorrow will be better now." Harry said gently.

"Geez it's just," Billy said awkwardly shifting. He seemed to gather himself and give Harry a weak grin as he continued. "I'm the Scout so I should be able to out run everyone, so why can't I just beat the blue spy. It seems as soon as I'm at home base, the dam frog is ahead of me."

"Oh Billy I'm sure everything will be ok". Harry comforted him. Tomorrow a new day so…

"Well it's not! Everyone blaming me for the loss, I might as well quit the team." Scout cut him off, looking at the ground.

The two stand in silence before Harry shuffles over to the quite runner and gives him a hug. Stiffing at the embrace at first Billy soon relaxes.

"Thanks Harry I know you're trying to help, but can I just think by myself?" Scout asked, wincing at how he sounded. Harry nodded letting go. Pausing a minute he kisses his cheek.

"Everything will be ok." Grabbing the bin of dirty clothes Harry opens the door and leaves.

Billy touching where Harry just kissed him, he blushed before frowning.

"_Well at least I know someone still likes me"_

IAMALINE

The Sniper: Alien

The Sniper of RED team, also known by Mundy by a select few, stared silently at the night sky as he leaned on his camper. Stars dotting the clear sky made him recall a simpler time of youth, when he would gaze at them and wonder at the beyond and whether there was life in space. Being a hired mercenary on the run was tough. Since the invasion of the Gray and his parents deaths six months after, left him feeling empty inside.

Sighing at memories of a happier time that are far from today, Sniper pulled his jacket tiger to fight off the cool breeze of the Australian night. Getting into the old camper he made his way back to the farm.

Seeing that he was still in the outback and there was no one in sight, Sniper pressed his foot on the accelerator to get home faster.

"What the devil." Quickly slamming the breaks and swerving out of the way, he was just in time to avoid being hit by an object that seemed to be falling the sky.

The object falling about a meter away from him was burning brightly. It looked to be a meteor from the tail flickering behind it. Sniper actually felt the vibrations of impact as it touched down followed by a flash of bright light that lit the area up before leaving the road dark as before.

Without a second thought the bushman pulled his van to the side of the road and got out with a rifle and flash light to scope the crash.

There's silence in the clearing. In what was once what was once a road is now a large crater. The few bushes dotting the road are burned and blown away. In the middle of the scorched road lies a small shape, partly hidden in shadows.

Hearing a soft shuffle and whimper, the bushman slowly makes his way down into the crater as he curls his fingers on his trigger in the chance of danger.

Sliding down into the slope of the pit, he searches the wreckage with his gun and light all the while wondering how big of a meteor to be to cause such massive damage. Instead of finding a large rock, he finds a male body curled up instead.

"Shit he must been ben caught in the crash!" Sniper drops to his knees as his hands hovers over the prone form as it curls more on itself at the sound of his voice.

"Hey it ok I just want to help you." Sniper shush soft the cries that turn into hiccups, as he gently turns the prone figure on its back.

Whatever it was male, and even though it was covered in dirt, it couldn't hide the fact it was unearthly in origins, but beautiful still. The boy, for what he couldn't call a man for his youthful appearance has raven black hair that is chin length, he soon supports the male's head in his arms as he looks over him. An heart shaped face with cupid red lips parts to show canine teeth sharper than normal. What visible skin not covered in dirt is pale and dressed in tight black clothes torn in places. The only features that show of his otherworldliness is the jagged purple marks under his closed eyes, the curling tail wrapping around Sniper's upper arm, and the glowing lightning bolt mark in the middle of his forehead.

Hearing another sound of pain brought his attention from what seems to be an actually alien in his arms, to its face. Furrowed lids open to reveal emerald orbs with flakes of silver in them glazed over in pain, before they close in weariness.

"I'll fix you right on up" Sniper comforts the wounded creature that's seems to be falling asleep in his arms. "You'll be fine.

Faintly hearing cars probably driving by to investigate the crash, Sniper gently lifts the sleeping form in his arms as he makes his way back to his camper with hopes of receiving answers later on.

IAMALINE

The Spy: Cookies

The problem with living on a base with nine mercenaries who could hardly provide for themselves wasn't that they were messy and brought in the occasional bloody footprint inside, but that they fought like children over his cooking. Between the nine of them dinner was the biggest issue. There were fights on what to eat.

Being on the clock as they were meant they had no time of comforts of home too. So with that he had decided to surprise them, with chocolate chip cookies. So today bright in early with thoughts of providing a treat for his roommates Harry set to baking.

Humming a soft melody as he cracks some eggs into the mixing bowl, Harry pours flour too before adding the chocolate chips and mixing them all together.

On the opposite side of the base blue eyes opened. Groaning and stretching sore muscles from yesterday's activities. He is quick in dressing in his customary suit and doing his other morning rituals. The Red Spy soon made his way into the kitchen as he yawned with thoughts of coffee. Hearing a soft melody the man froze at the door. The only type of noise usually heard at this hour was the announcer shouting over the overcome.

The sound was too melodious to be the vile women, and was soft so it couldn't be the Engineer singing one of his country songs. Carefully not to alert the one inside, the Frenchman opened the door and shuffled inside. Surprise ran through him, for the only one inside the kitchen was Harry. While not surprising to see Harry in there cooking, it seemed the soft singing came from him. While not platinum record selling, he was good and could carry a tune.

The song was gentle, and seemed to be something a parent would sing to a child, with the way emotion was present in it, as was there was love and warmth the same being as Harry showed them in each of the meals he made for the nine mercenaries. The French man soon stalked forward with stealth, brought on from the years of spying.

Unware that someone was in the room with him, Harry continued to sing and stir the cookie batter. The cookies he was making was a favorite among his roommates, especially the Spy. Since then the French man would make sure he would get his share, and would even steal from Scout. A smile formed on his face when he thought about the shocked look the Bostonian had when that one time, the Spy who was cloaked stole the cookie from his hand. The younger had thought there was a ghost on base, and came to him for help, until he told him what the ghost was really was. The incident was funny and still brought laughs today. Harry only stopped smiling and mixing the dough when he felt arms around his waist, startling him.

"Hmm someone's a good house husband" Spy whispered huskily in Harry's ear.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Harry said shyly, as he blushed at what his lover called him.

"It's true mon petit chat" Spy said resting his head on Harry's shoulder, arms tightening to pull the shorter male closer."You even bake for the men on base."

Harry sighed knowing the cookies had to wait, his lover was very affection so he knew their cuddle session could last while. True to his thoughts their embraced lasted a good ten minutes as the French man whispered sweet nothing in his ears, only to be interrupted for a hyper Scout wanting the cookies.

* * *

A/N

**Whoo Sorry for the long wait, next one won't take as long. Though I think I can claim to be the first to write a Harry Potter/Team Fortress story.**

**R/R**


	11. 011

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are my ideas and the clothes on my back.

**Summary:** Part 2 of chapter five. Read it if you haven't done so you wont understand if you don't. Overall sad but don't worry for Harry its not the end for him. So yeah enjoy.

**Rated:** T for mentions of death and injuries

* * *

**Legends of Korra**

_Bolin/Harry_

"His name is Somba."

Harry now known as 'Somba', as he was introduced to the two other teens was surprised by the least. For the most part it seemed that everyone in the wizarding community was wrong about the Veil. Instead of it being a death sentence for those who entered, it seemed that the old relic had transported him to a different world.

While sounding outlandish, and from something from one of cousins shows on the telly, Harry couldn't help but know it was true. Seeing how anything involving magic always defied the norm, plus having the Potter luck to beat the odds made him unsurprised at what happened.

Easily accepting that he was in stuck in his animagus form on a different earth in a dimension far from his own wasn't weird to him, but that many people here had the strange ability to bend the elements. The meeting of Korra and Mako, the latter being the brother of his rescuer, who he had finally gotten a name, made him think of his own friends.

Especially when he heard the news with Korra being the Avatar.

Who was some type of savior meant to bring peace. It made him think of Voldemort and when he was defeated that Halloween night and the so called prophecy. But whatever caused him to be transported here, he just knew he was in for something as soon as he meet the group of three. Whatever it was he knew it would be big.

IAMALINE

**_Somba's (Harry) Pov_**

Well whatever he thought he was in for, it wasn't this. His people saving thing had always gotten him in trouble before and even injured too, but not this bad.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to take a hit meant for Bolin from an equalist, but hey he kind of owed the guy for saving him. So yeah direct contact of an electrical shock when he was stuck in a small size was usually bad for one's health.

Probably was from where his vision going out and the spasm he was having. Well it looked like he was done, finite-o, taking a car ride with death. All because of a no name non-magic user. If Voldermont and his death eaters could see him now, he knew they would be clapping and laughing at his death.

Yep the pains of the burnt fur and skin throbbed as he curled up in agony. Just his luck too as the one he saved cried by his side as his breathing grew shallow.

Sighing painfully he mustered has much strength to nuzzles Bolin's hand which was petting his side. There he said his goodbye, he hoped older teen wouldn't blame himself for his death. Such sadness shouldn't be there for such as someone as happy the earth bender was.

_In. Out. In. Out._

As his breathing grew farther in between Harry had one final thought before he blacked out.

_I wish I was human again. It would be great to eat more noodles as __**me.**__ Just one more time with Bolin and the others as Harry Potter._

_**No one's Pov**_

Usually accidental magic at this age was rare, but Harry's simple wish must have been heard by someone. His body seized one more time as his breathing grew silent. It soon stilled before his body started glowing softly.

Sobbing at his little furry friend's death, he was able to catch the glow in the corner in his eyes coming from the motionless body. Bolin soon gasped when the glow died down to reveal what was once his pet, was now …

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah I did leave you guys at a cliffhanger. Muhwhaaa .Hopefully whatever happens next is good for Bolin and Harry. Also if you noticed I made a cover image for Amaranth. Credit goes to the artist whose images I used, I don't claim to own them, but the few I made myself.**

**Also cookies to those who can guess and tell me these things about Harry's animagus form's name:**

**1\. The origin. 2. Importance/ties to another LOK character. 3. Why I picked such a name. Hint look at the animagus form of Harry image again and ties with its meanings in two different lanuages.**

**R/R**


	12. 012

**Disclaimer:** Hello is this the number for 911? It is ok, my problem is that I don't own Harry Potter...Hello are you still there? K it seems emergency rescue hung up on me. Also Arc is the proud owner of a certain slenderperson, so props go to her.

**Summary: ** Ok he could accept that he was the Master of Death, but a long extinct magical creature inheritance with multiple mates was pushing the envelope.

**Rated: **M for lemon, cussing, slight dub consent, light bsmd, and tentacle play.

**Note. AU Lily is going to be a unknown pureblood witch, from a long generation of squibs, so that its possible for Harry to have a Nekomata creature inheritance, which is my own creation from the use of Japanese folklore.**

**This is my first lemon so have patience. Also this was written for a close friend who I consider a sister (in all but blood) who loves the fandom featured.**

* * *

**Creepypasta**

_?/Harry_

It had been a few years since the war at Hogwarts, Harry Potter is now twenty-one, and the unwilling Master of Death. To throw into the mix of being an immortal and powerful wizard, is a creature inheritance that activated on his eighteenth birthday. What was once a scrawny teen was replaced by a taller _slender_ male with long hair. No longer did he have the baby fat of childhood, but angular features. Harry also sported cat like ears on his head and a slim forked tail with tiger like stripes on his cheeks.

Research done by him and Hermonie, who noticed his lack of aging after the war, was able to narrow down why and what he was. Apparently he was Nekomata, a cat nature spirit of Japanese origins. He could still remember the shock at their discovery.

XxXFlashBackXxX

_Starting Note_

_The Nekomata, the forked tailed cat is a rare magical species._

_Having originated from the Asian country of Japan, these creatures are thought to be extinct today with the last sighting in the public seventy years ago._

_The drop in the Nekomata population can be accounted to wizards, who captured the rare beings as pets or as breeders to boosts a wizard's magical strength and status._

_Such documentations of this have produced strong magical children, and even a select few having the Nekomatas' talent in the use of fire/lighting spells and curses._

_While scarce, these wizards and witches who are descendants of a Nekomata can produce a purebred Nekomata with the coupling with another having the recessive gene._

_In classification there are two types. The dominate Nekomata and the submissive Nekomata._

_Dominates are the defenders of their family. Territorial at what is theirs, they are at the most dangerous when defending a mate or child. While strictly not male, a dominate can be female and are known as Queens._

_The Submissive Nekomata the counterpart to the dominates are smaller in size. Their main job is to care for the young. While typically female, in record there has been reports of submissive males._

_Rare like Dominate females, a submissive male is able to bear and conceive young. A mating with a dominate Nekomata and a submissive produces pure young known as kittens. While if a Dominate/Submissive mates with another species the young is either a Nekomata or whatever the other parent is and never a halfa._

_Characteristics/Abilities:_

_Both Dominates and Submissives have forked tails, cat like ears, and claws._

_To tell the difference between the two is their markings, for a dominate will have leopard like spots around the limbs and submissive tiger like stripes on the face._

_As humanoids with feline characteristics, their diet is mostly based on raw meat and any regular foods they may also enjoy. Blood is a staple, where basic vitamins is absorbed. From mates a Nekomata may feed from each other and any offspring they may have can feed from the parents until they have mates of their own. _

_Being nature animal spirits a Nekomata has a direct connection to the earth. As such their very being is connected to the world and magic. With this they are one of the few creatures to have elemental powers. The two being fire and lighting. Their Elements are their main defense, which varies among individuals. While one may be able to create jolts of electric to knock a man out another could spark a fire so big and strong that they could burn a small town. If the display of the elements fail, a Nekomata can transform into a large cat like monster._

_Reports of such transformation of a Nekomata have been devastating, when the threat has been cleared what was once a peaceful setting is left as a war torn place. One such case was the attack of the Matatabi, who razed cities and towns before its capture in the Edo period. _

_Mates/Breeding/Birthing:_

_Dominates are very protective of what their own, including any mates and children they may have. It is such that main causes of death of wizards are were of a dominate protecting a mate or child from harm. _

_In mateships they are known as prides, with multiple doms and a sub. Typically there are four to six doms and one sub. The head of a pride is usually a Nekomata themselves who make the main decisions for the pride and is such known as the alpha. For the rest of the mates they can be Nekomatas themselves or some other creature._

_Submissive are at their most fertile when they go into heat during the spring, on the start of their twenty-first year. It is then where their bodies rise in temperature and a secretion of hormones is produced to attract any males in the area. They're magic is weakened during such, their bodies are in overdrive in production of hormones. At this time of weakness submissives are protected by family from being captured. Only then the strongest and powerful are accepted as mates, so with that doms typically fight among each other for the right to mate with the Nekomata._

_After mating conception is almost always guaranteed in heat cycles. After such the sire may stay with The Nekomata or leave depending on what creature he/she is. With a dominate Nekomatas a bite is exchange on the neck with the sub to signify they are life mates. But with species outside of their own, a sub after mating can be courted by the potential mate to be part of the pride, with mating marks exchanged if accepted. _

_Gestation is six months long. Shorter than any regular human, with the Nekomata giving birth to two to four young. The largest record of children born at once was six, three of them Nekomatas and the rest vela and vampire from the submissive's other mates. _

_Wizards with the recessive gene of Nekomata, are able to pass it on to their children with the coupling of another having the gene. These children gain their inheritance on the eighteenth birthday. _

_Such creature inheritance are rare with only the strongest magical children gaining them. The last one being forty years ago between a half blood father and pure blood mother._

_Unfortunately before the child reached adulthood it was sold to an affluent family. Between the ages of twenty-one to twenty-four it had produced many powerful wizarding children. Three years later it died with the magical ministry taking possession of it remains for study. _

_End Note _

_To see…_

_Prides and their functions Pg 180 _

_History of Nekomata Pg 215_

_Eating Habits Pg 229_

_Weakness and ways to capture Pg 245_

_If a Nekomata is among you Pg 260_

_Other creatures of Japan Pg 275_

"_Harry do you hear this it says Nekomata have elemental powers!" Hermonie exclaimed. Maybe that's why Dumbledore was so good with fire spells, he probably had a Nekomata in his family line. Just think of how strong you'll be as a full blooded one."_

"…"

"_Mione. Pregnant. Me. Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived can you imagine it when people find out and what they'll do to me when this gets out?" Harry processed at what he was and what it entailed _

"_Oh Harry everything will be alright. I'll be there to help." Hermonie comforted the distraught teen as she hugged him._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

Well everything was not ok.

What the book failed to mention how hard it was to control these elemental powers and how the heat cycles would affect him. While Glamours could hide what he was, there was no help with controlling his new abilities. Just by being near him was a danger. Uncontrollable sparks of electric would crackle around him, with the occasionally flame generating at the rise of his temper. What was literally a fiery temper could pose harm to those he loved.

So with a heavy heart and teary goodbye to those friends who survived the war, Harry left England. Traveling and seeking guidance on how to control his budding powers, he set forth. By the time he had a firm grasp on them, he had decided to settle down.

So finding a sizeable plot of land with room to build a large house and enough space for any future children he would have. It was located just outside a small city, with access to supplies and goods, but far away from prying eyes. There he was able to find comfort in where he lived, until his birthday.

This is where his second problem arose.

The heat cycle as he had read, was a literal bitch. Currently he was in his first one as he just turned twenty-one in July. Being immortal as he was, he hoped this wouldn't be as bad for the rest of his long life. The only thing that kept him safe from the fighting dominates outsides his property was his wards. One of the downsides of living so close to a city was the astonishing large number of creatures living around and in the city.

Emerald green eyes darted around, furry black ears twitched at the sound of fighting outside. His breathing grew faster as the pure smell of testosterone just outside mingled with his own scent creating an alluring smell.

From what he could hear, there were only a few dominates still fighting. He just hoped the wards would hold long enough to keep whoever won from him.

Ah such naivety to believe simple barriers could stop a dominate from claiming a submissive.

It was a tiny prickling like sensation in the back of his head, before Harry felt his wards fall as silence surrounded him. Panting in a combination of fear and need, Harry was able to see a tall figure standing in the shadows.

_** Unrevealed' Dom Pov**_

_Purring softly at the view before him, the tall Dom crept onto the obvious sub as he writhed on the bed._

_Smooth flawless skin a few shades darker than his own was tinted in a rosy flush. The little sub was a mess of arousal as his hips jerked upward seeking friction. Rolling on hands and knees the brunette's split tail waved in the air as he moaned at the lack of release._

_Hidden from sight I took a deep breath as the little cat's back arched as he keened in need._

_Scenting the air he was able to smell that the small male smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. A scent that complimented his own of fresh cut roses and smoky ash._

_**Harry's Pov**_

_The warmth was coursing through my veins, consuming me with its unbearable heat leaving me sore and frustrated with no soon release. The only way to end this was to accept one of the dominates outside and mate with them. Something I wanted to avoid for I didn't want to end up pregnant with someone I had never meet before. I'm rather wanting to get to know the person first in deciding to have a child with them and spending life with them or not. And not based on competition with me being the prize, but my body seemed to be against me as needs outweighed wants. _

"_Oh Merlin. It burns…burns! I cried. My head jerked from side to side as my temperature rose in levels producing hormones to let everybody know I was very fertile and ready for copulation. How long could I last through this, this was only the first day of the season, and would last four more days._

"_Let them hold, let them hold." I chanted as I noticed the wards shaking under the gathering energies of the fighting creatures wanting to mate with me. _

_From under my heated moaning and crying I could tell there was only a couple of dominates still outside. Both were strong and big if what was my nose and ears were telling me correctly. Hopefully whoever won would notice my wards holding strong and would give up in trying to get me. Fate seemed to hold me as her usually whipping boy as my wards fell, just after such I could hear the bellowing of victory as the winning dom seemed to sense it too. _

_Silence. Pure silence filled the house as the minutes passed. After a while I could feel a paralyzing gaze on me as I lay heated on the bed, barely lifting my head from my crouching position I could see a figure in the doorway. From what I could tell from the male hiding in the shadows was extremely tall and was wearing a fedora and trench coat, everything else was hidden from view._

_Our gazes locked as we stared each other down. He was the first one to turn away, looking out the window to the moon hanging outside. Confused on why he turned away I followed his gaze. Here I made a mistake, a heavy chuckle was my only warning. Moving faster than my eyes could track he had me pinned on my back as he straddle me._

"_Curiosity killed the cat." His dark husky voiced mocked._

"_Get off me, I don't want this!" I shouted as a long black tongue trailed my neck and cheeks._

"_Ah kitty has claws. Maybe some cream will calm him down, so don't worry you'll be getting lots of cream tonight."_

_Shrieking and fighting even harder at his vulgar suggestion, I was thwarted as what seemed to be snow white tentacles coming from his back gripped my arms and legs to spread them wide open __**(A/N Hmm our mysterious stranger wears a fedora and trench coat, smells of roses, and has tentacles. Who could this sexy beast be? For now we will refer to him as Dom until we get a name)**__.Blushing at what I knew was soon to come I closed my eyes as I softly whimpered in fear and slight want too._

**Normal POV. **

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look?" Dom murmur as his head leaned closer. A snake like tongue licked the tempting flesh he had lusted for as he fought his rivals off to have this delicious treat.

Harry's breathing hitching at the surprising touch, tried to move away only to cause him to grind his hips against the bigger male.

"You taste so good pet, soon you'll be moaning my name as I ravish your body." Moving downward until his lips was at the Nekomatas' neck his teeth sank in the soft flesh hard enough to break the surface.

"Shit that hurts you bastard!" Harry eyes flying open at the sharp burst of pain was able to get a complete view of his unwanted bedmate.

A pale muscular body with neon pink eyes that seemed to glow in the low lighted room hovered in view. A finely sculptured nose with a mouth full of sharp teeth grinned down. Silver hair without a trace of being artificial in a low pony tail gave a rather exotic appearance that was rather attractive and pleasing to the eyes.

The dominate laughed darkly against the bloody skin. "Do you dislike my touch so much you'll deny yourself sweet pleasure?"

"Let go…" The simple order showed how much how he really 'hated' these advance, but from Harry's erection poking his leg said something else.

"The mouth says no, but your body says yes." Large hands sliding through inky black strands, pulled the wizard closer. Realizing what was coming, Harry closed his lips as the silver headed male playfully licked at his mouth for entrance to where he was denied. Having no other choice but to gain access another way in, sharp teeth nipped harshly at soft lips.

Harry's mouth parting to cuss, was stopped as a tongue dived in.

The smooth organ explored the wet cavern dipping into every crevice it could find. Slithering over the roof of his mouth as it tickled his gums, it soon coaxed the shy one into play too. Plundering the now active mouth the two fought for dominance with Harry submitting in the end. A possessive growl rose in the dominates' throat at his submissive finally responding to him.

**-Lemon Scene Skip If You Don't Like- **

Needing air the two separated with a strand of saliva connecting them, panting Harry was left in a daze as he didn't notice his clothes being removed.

Hazy eyed from the best kiss he ever had Harry was startled as warmth brushed his lower regions. Looking down between his thighs he was able to see the Dom resting in the crest of his legs.

"The name's **Smexy**, make sure you scream it. So sit back and enjoy the ride" Palming the erection in his hand he lowered his mouth over it with his breath ghosting it.

"Nnngh…please Smexy!" Harry stuttered, ears and tail flicking in aggravation. He felt he was going crazy from the light touches, he wanted to hate it but it felt so good.

"Is this what you want?" The older male asked with a grin, rubbing base to tip and thumbing the slit as pre-cum dribble out.

"Ahhh…S-so good..."

Loving the reaction he got, Smexy swallowed the cock down to the base until his nose brushed black curls. Humming lightly in pitch and tune, he was able to produce the most delicious sounds from the smaller male.

By now Harry was a babbling mess of arousal as the dominate sucked his weeping cock. From each sly lick had Harry bucking in the mouth, alternating between hard sucks and the occasional nip had the hot length pulse in the wet warm cavern. At the same time a single tentacle rubbed at Harry's puckered hole before it wiggled in.

Gentle stroking the velveteen muscles had Harry stiffening at the intrusion. It probably was uncomfortable from the lack of lube.

Smexy distracting Harry pinched small pebbled nipples that had since been ignored. The lone appendage still inside Harry's entrance seemed to be searching for that one spot that would drive the brunette mad. Delving deeper in his search, caused Harry to jerk and gasp. From the sudden sound and movement told Smexy he had found the Nekomata's prostate. Withdrawing his tentacle out a bit only for two more to make their way in. Quickly curling and twisting the agile appendages tormented the sensitive bundle of nerves.

From the twitching cock in his mouth signaled Harry was ready to spill his load. Increasing his suction and pressing harder on the sub's spot had him coming undone.

"Ngh...Yesssss…I'-I'M…!" Green eyes rolled back into his head, Harry shot ropes of sticky cum down a smirking Smexy's throat who swallowed every drop.

Smexy removing his mouth with an audible pop, licked the excessive from his mouth. Twitching from the overpowering orgasm Harry whined weakly. He was covered in a sheen of sweat as his body trembled from the pleasure.

By now both were ready for the main event. The grey headed male's erection was throbbing from under his trench coat. He had to be inside that sinfully tight body soon or he was going to lose it. Taking off the heavy coat to be thrown with his hat, he reached for the small male who was still recovering. Quickly in a slight rush he moved the brunette to the head board with a pillow under his hips to give support and comfort for what was to come.

Clearing his throat before he spoke, he gave one final warning. "It's best if you relax and don't fight it." Rubbing shaking legs, Smexy pulled and lifted Harry's legs until his lower half was resting in his lap. Balanced on his knees with lean legs wrapped around waist, his erection just nudging the entrance.

"Are you ready my pet?" Smexy smirked, rubbing the head of his shaft against Harry's heat.

"I'm not your pet jackass! My name's Harry! "Gasped the brunette tired of all the pet names and teasing.

"Harry." Smexy whispered seductively tasting the name on his tongue, sending shivers down the subs' spine.

Chuckling darkly, he slowly pushed past the first ring of muscles. Harry gasping and biting down on his lip for distraction, clenched his hands in the bed sheets. The burn was deep and was bordering on pain.

"Ahhh! It hurts... "Finally after a few seconds he was bottoming down and was completely filled.

"Are you alright?" Blinking back tears he nodded his head. Staying motionless for Harry's sake to adjust, he clenched smooth hips as he was hard press to move. Feeling Harry's muscles relax around him, he pulled out to the tip and rocked back in.

Sharply keening at the movement, Harry threw his head back. The temp was long and slow, but gradually gained speed and force.

Smexy smiled when a loud moan left Harry's lips as a particular hard thrust hit his prostate. The need for release urgent once more, Harry reaching toward his cock to finish himself off, was stopped with the use of tentacle wrapped around his wrist, keeping him from moving further.

"Smexy!" cried Harry hoarsely he was so close to release.

"Please!" gasped Harry, clenching the sheets in his white-knuckled fists. Every strong thrust into had him on edge, but tentacle wrapped around his cock prevented him from going over. "Please, Let me-" He gave a choked scream when Smexy finally moved the appendage and stroke him in time with his thrusts, with a sharp cry he was releasing in strong spurts into the hand holding him.

Grunting at the vice hold on his cock he soon followed the brunet into his release with a more thrusts, spurting into the Nekomata's depths.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Lemon Scene Over- **

Panting heavily, Harry was dimly aware of a voice talking to him, overtaxed and sore all over he was blacking out.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

~6 Months time skip.

Courted by his first mate was a fun and new experience for him, with it came a bounding and their first child!

"Push Mr. Potter I can see the head." Coached Menderman as he served as the physician for the two new parents.

"You did this to me." Screamed a panting Harry as he pushed through the contractions."Smexy, you fucking bastards you'll never have sex with me again!"

After five long hours of intense shouting labor Harry and Smexy were the proud parents of twins, a boy and girl.

By the time Harry's was in his next heat and the twins were a year old he had a second mate in the form of a peculiar Bakeneko with a penitence of a large smile. Overall among them there was a large brood of children before Harry's last two mates appeared respectively at his fourth heat cycle, by then many little ones were running around and driving their daddies crazy with the same amount of trouble their 'mum' had.

* * *

**A/N **

**In a span eight months I have written twelve short stories. With the latest being my first lemon, a accomplishment I'm proud of. From here I got many fans and reviews, so thanks everybody. For the next set many if not all will be the traditional set of Harry's OTP with the occasional strange pair like the first. Overall thanks everybody I love you all and my ideas are free to use, just remember to state where it came from and not claim it as your own! **

*** Also there is a poll to decide the next fandom, so vote.**

**Fun fact on cats. In heat cycles a female is mated by many males causing the kittens to have different fathers in one litter.**

References:

The _**Bakeneko**_ (化け猫, "changed cat") is a type of Japanese **_yōkai_, or supernatural creature. According to its name, it is a **cat that has changed into a _yōkai._

The_** Nekomata**_ (original form: 猫また, later forms: 猫又, 猫股, 猫胯) are a kind of cat yōkai.

Two of Japan's legendary monsters in folklore. From here I created two species, Bakeneko like in the stories are changed cats after years become yokai, while a Nekomata is a twin tailed yokai.

Bakeneko: Fierce creatures who in legend are stated to be man eaters and bad omens.

Nekomata: Cat yokai, similar to kitsune and tanuki with being shape shifters and having supernatural powers.


	13. Author Note: READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello everybody.

As you've probably noticed by now this isn't a update, and hasn't been in awhile.

No I'm not giving up on Amaranth or dead. Just taking a break and working on other fics.  
On AO3 under the username Tanukichan I've post one, its titled Puppy Dogs and Anger Management, a **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** story. So go check it out and review... yeah talking to those who just fave, and while I appreciate all the faves and alerts more reviews would be helpful, its lets me know what I need to improve on, and occasionally I accept prompts.

I promise I will be back soon with a new chapter to replace the author note. That's it for know, just wanted to let you all know what's going on.  
Thanks again and see you soon!


End file.
